


everything's gonna be okay

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: When Maddie wakes up in her dimly lit hospital room, it's with a small jolt and slightly panicked eyes. For a moment, she forgets where she is, but as soon as she looks over and sees Buck curled up in a chair near her bed, she lets herself relax a little. She watches Buck for a moment, studying his posture. He's got his legs pulled up onto the chair and his elbow is resting on the armrest, closed fist propping up his head. He's fast asleep, that much is evident by the slow rise and fall of his chest, and Maddie has the brief realization that she's never seen Buck look this calm.





	everything's gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey! last nights episode was a doozy, wasn't it? it Ruined me yall. im still tearing up from it (though that just might be because of my allergies. spring and i don't get along). i've been wanting to write some buck and maddie shenanigans + some more buddie hurt/comfort, and then, out of nowhere, i came up w the idea for this fic. so! i hope y'all enjoy this, and i hope this can cure any leftover aches from last night's episode ♥  
> as usual, you can find me on tumblr @diazbuckley. come yell with me about that episode cause i still Hurt!!!

When Maddie wakes up in her dimly lit hospital room, it's with a small jolt and slightly panicked eyes. For a moment, she forgets where she is, but as soon as she looks over and sees Buck curled up in a chair near her bed, she lets herself relax a little. She watches Buck for a moment, studying his posture. He's got his legs pulled up onto the chair and his elbow is resting on the armrest, closed fist propping up his head. He's fast asleep, that much is evident by the slow rise and fall of his chest, and Maddie has the brief realization that she's never seen Buck look this calm. She realizes with a frown that he's almost always got a slight furrow of his brows, always looks stressed and tense, but in this moment, while he's dead to the world, he finally looks at peace. She decides that she's going have to corral him into practicing some self care for once as soon as she's discharged.

Just as she's thinking about what she might be able to convince Buck to do, Eddie rushes into the room. He stands by the doorway with wide eyes as he looks at Maddie. "You're awake," he says simply.

"I am. Buck's not, though," Maddie replies quietly, glancing from Eddie over to Buck for a moment. When she looks back over at Eddie, she watches curiously as he silently crosses the room and sits in the seat next to Buck. She furrows her brows a bit when she sees Eddie run a slow, careful hand through Buck's hair once before setting his hands in his lap.

"How long have you been awake?" Eddie asks in a whisper after a few minutes of silence.

"Just a few minutes," Maddie answers just as quiet. She watches curiously as Eddie turns his attention toward Buck and runs a gentle hand up and down Buck's arm. "How long do you think it's been since he's gotten some sleep?"

"At least 24 hours, I think," Eddie murmurs, attention still completely focused on Buck. Maybe Maddie's just imagining things, but she swears she sees a hint of love and a whole lot of worry in his eyes. She wants to comment on it, but ultimately, she decides against it. "I think I'm gonna take him home," Eddie says after a long while. "He deserves to sleep in an actual bed. Today's been rough on him."

Maddie eyes Eddie warily for a moment. "Home as in... Your place?" she asks.

"He shouldn't be alone right now," Eddie answers almost immediately. Maddie's a little taken aback at how easily the words came to him. For some reason, her mind flits to the conversations she's had with Buck about Eddie. She hasn't the slightest idea as to why her brain is so helpfully reminding her that her little brother is maybe just a little bit in love with his best friend. When she sees Eddie drag his hand up toward Buck's face, cupping his cheek briefly before running through his hair again, she realizes why her brain is bringing up those memories. It's because Eddie's so painfully smitten with Buck, too. The thought makes her heart feel warm.

"Hey, before you wake him up, c'mere for a second," Maddie says with a beckoning gesture. Eddie pulls away from Buck, drifts over to Maddie's side, and hesitantly sits on the edge of the bed after she pats it gently. She reaches over with a slightly shaky hand and gently grabs Eddie's shoulder. He gives her an odd look just as she speaks. "Take care of him," she tells him. She lets herself feel a little smug when it makes Eddie red in the face. "He's been through a lot. He needs someone who's always gonna have his back, no matter what."

Eddie's silent for a while, presumably considering her words. "I'm always gonna have his back. Promise," he says after awhile, an almost determined look in his eyes.

Maddie squints at him for a moment to consider his answer. Well, not really. Ever since she first met Eddie, she knew that he'd treat Buck right. She trusts him with her little brother's heart entirely. But she doesn't want him to think she'll allow him to get closer to Buck that easy. After all, she is his big sister, and she's nothing if not protective over her little brother's heart. "Good," she says finally, pats Eddie's shoulder exactly twice before retracting her hand. "Make sure he gets lots of sleep tonight. He deserves the rest."

"I know. And I will," Eddie murmurs with an almost bashful smile before standing and moving to Buck's side. He kneels down next to Buck, gently nudges his shoulder. "Hey, Evan, it's time to wake up," he whispers gently, and Maddie's surprised when she feels her heart flutter in her chest. The gentle way Eddie says her brother's name makes her feel like she's intruding on a capital-M moment. The sight in front of her is so painfully domestic that she could cry, Eddie's hand having drifted up to Buck's face with a thumb gently stroking Buck's cheek.

Buck slowly blinks his eyes open, blinking his eyes rapidly as he starts to wake up fully. He's cute like this, Maddie thinks—it's been a while since she's seen a soft, just-woken-up Buck, and she forgot how adorable he is. "Hey," Buck whispers, and Maddie can feel the love radiating off of him. He's so obvious about his love for Eddie that it's not even funny. "What time is it?"

"It's late," Eddie replies. Maddie notes that his hand hasn't strayed from Buck's face. "I'm gonna take you home, okay? You need to get some rest in actual bed, Ev." Maddie blinks in surprise at that. It's been years since she's heard anyone call her brother "Ev". In fact, she's pretty sure that she was the last person to use the name on him, but by the lack of a reaction from Buck at it, she guesses that Eddie's been using it on him for a while now.

"I— But—  _Maddie_ ," Buck whispers urgently, turning his head to look at Maddie. Eddie's hand moves down to rest on Buck's shoulder now.

"It's okay," Maddie murmurs after she finally finds her voice. "I'll be okay. Besides, sleeping in these chairs is gonna wreak havoc on your back." Buck hesitates a little at that, still seeming at unease. "Buck, I  _want_ you to go. Go get comfy. You deserve to get some rest, too. We all do."

Buck frowns a little, turning his head to look back at Eddie now. "Okay," he whispers. Eddie smiles at that, stands up and reaches for Buck's hands to pull him up. As soon as Buck lets go of Eddie's hands, he drifts over to Maddie's side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She lets her eyes fall shut at the affection. "Goodnight, Mads. I love you. So much."

"I love you more," Maddie whispers with a grin.

"I love you most," Buck argues playfully.

Maddie opens her eyes and shoots Buck a playful glare. "Don't start a fight you won't win, little brother."

Buck laughs breathlessly at that, presses another quick kiss to Maddie's forehead. "Yeah, yeah, alright. One of these days, though, I'm gonna win that argument."

"I'm older, so therefore I have more love in my heart to give out," Maddie says seriously. "Now go on, get out of here. Go get some rest, Buckaroo. I'll be here for you to visit in the morning."

"You get some rest, too, Mads," Buck replies as he drifts over toward the door, where Eddie's been patiently waiting. Buck shoots a quick, "Love you," over his shoulder as he follows Eddie out of the room.

Maddie notices now that the blinds over her room's window are cracked open, and that she can see Buck and Eddie stop right in front of it. She can't hear a word they're saying and she's never been very good at reading lips, so she's left to wonder what the conversation they're having is about. At some point, Buck seems to get nervous, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. That's always been his nervous tic, ever since he was a little kid. And then, something wonderfully unexpected happens—Maddie has no idea who leans it first, but suddenly, she sees Buck kissing Eddie, and Eddie seems just as enthusiastic as Buck. She smiles, heart feeling impossibly warm as she turns her head to allow them to have this moment to themselves. Besides, she's sure she'll get to hear the full story in the morning—she has no doubt in her mind that Buck won't be able to shut up about this. As she closes her eyes and starts to drift back to sleep, her heart is filled with love and pride for her little brother, and excitement over what the future has in store for him and Eddie.


End file.
